1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer software changes within a computer system, and more particularly to authorizing a change within a computer system by an end user associated with an authorization code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many businesses have a change management system for tracking changes planned for implementation on a computer system that is being managed by an information technology department (IT department). Typically, prior to the implementation of the change on the computer system a request for the change is made. The request for the change goes through an approval process ensure that the change being requested is valid, and is assigned to the correct person having authority to implement the change. It is known for an end user having the authority to implement the change to log into the computer system, and apply the change on the computer system. The IT department may need to limit the scope of the end user's authority to implement the change on the computer system in order to prevent unauthorized changes, and satisfy service level agreements. However, when granting the end user authority to implement the change the IT department can experience difficulty in limiting the scope of the end user's authority to implement the change.